Deaths beginning
by ANIMEFORDAYSXD
Summary: Everyone knows about Kirito and Asuna, the heros of SAO. But what would happen if they get trapped in another death game? Except this time this is killed or be killed. Anyways please read and R&R!:D(features various pairings and OC's and Rated T for a bit of gore, and mild suggestive themes, rating might change) *PLEASE DON'T BE SCARED AWAY BY THE 1ST CHAPTER IT GETS BETTER!*
1. Chapter 1

**"LINK START"**

'Where... am I?' Kirito opened his eyes to find himself not in ALO, as he originally planned. Instead, he found himself in an steel cage with tons of other

players around him. "Ugh, where in the world am I?" a player beside him muttered. "Ummm excuse me, but would you tell me where are we?" the

player asked him suddenly. "Umm I'm not sure." Kirito replied, studying the player beside him. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, plus he was tall.

"Whats your name, by the way? Mine is kirto." kirto said, holding a hand out. "My name? Well just call me Joseph in this game." Joseph replied, taking

the outstretched hand. "Right and by the way have you seen-" suddenly, the ground shook violently, knocking several players off the ground. And from

the ground erupted an phantom like figure in a hood. **"Greetings, players. I am sure many of you are confused as of where your are, correct?**

 **well, you are in another game. I am sure all of you expected to be playing a different game. But we have hacked the survers and sent**

 **you to an new game, called 'Death of all' or DOA for short. You are unable to exit this game from here onward. Your logout buttons**

 **have been nullified, and we have injected a virus that with inject an lethal poison into your system upon forced removal, or death in**

 **game. Now this is a last man standing style game. All of you will be put against each other in death matches in the final round of this**

 **game. That will be 1 year from now. Right now, there are 50000 players in the game. however, only 500 will make it home. there shall**

 **be an 1 month grace period, meaning no one shall attack each other during the grace period. Finally, this is like SAO; there is an level**

 **system in this game also, so work hard and slay as much players and monsters for drops and XP. Now I wish you luck players, and may**

 **the best man survive!"**

After that, the phantom disappeared into the ground. And then, a blur light surrounded all the players, teleporting them to an grassy plain by the 100.

Everyone was placed in a different area from others, and were given basic gear.

Joseph felt sick. He was one of the SAO survivors, and just 3 years have past since then. He had no idea what to do right now. Just then, he noticed

Kirito a few meters away from him. "Hey Kirito!" Kirito turned his head to whoever called him and noticed the player from earlier, Joseph. "Oh, hey."

Kirito muttered. "Listen, are you the black swordsman?" Joseph asked randomly. "Ummm, yes." Kirito replied. "OK great lets form a team. I was an SAO

survivor as well and part of the front lines of the assault team. I was the vice commander of the dragon alliance" Joseph said. "Hmm, ok." Kirito said, a

bit shocked by the info. Just then, they noticed some female players at an hill not far from here. "Is that... Hey Asuna! Liz! Sinon! Sillica!" Kirto called

running to the hills, with Joseph beside him. The female players turned to the source of sound, shocked to see the two. "KIRITO!" Asuna yelled

running p to him and hugging him tight. The others followed her and to the two males. "Glad to see you are well." Sinon greeted, while the other 2 said

hi. "Glad to see you guys too!" finally pulling out of Asuna. Then, Sillica noticed Joseph, leaning on a near by tree. "Who's he?" "Oh, he's an former SAO

survivor and vice commander of the dragon alliance , Joseph." Kirto told them. "Pleasure to meet you. I have made an alliance with Kirto to get out of

this together. We will be one of the 500 people to get out of here." Joseph greeted them. "Wow, thats way too formal." Lisbeth said. "Eh, nothing wrong

with being polite, is there?" Joseph asked coolly. "No. Its just awkward." Lisbeth countered. But before Joseph could argue, Kirito asked them a question;

"Have you guys seen Klein and Agil? They should be here as I believe they toom all ALO players and plopped them here." "Nope. The first people we saw

here were you two." Asuna said, looking a bit worried thinking about Klein and Agil. "Ok, lets all team up and go find Agil and and Klein. But first we

should go level up." Kirito said. So the party of 6 headed off to the plains, noticing a few boars and rabbits on the plain. "OK lets split into groups of 2 for now

OK? Me and Asuna will take the west side, Sillica and Joseph, Go North. And Liz and Sinon, take the west side. This way we can get more Xp faster. Meet here in an hour.

OK GO!" With that kirito and Asuna headed east leaving the other 4 to go where they were told to go. "guess we should get going, huh? Joseph asked Sillica, heading

North. "Huh? Oh yeah,yeah!" Sillica stammered, her face red. "Are you OK?" Joseph asked. "Yes Yes Yes of course I am!" Sillica answered, a bit flustered. Juseph hmmed

but decided not to start pushing the issue. Instead, he decided to make the plans for this hunt. "Sillica, I want you too sit at the back, since you are an dagger user and

I'm an sword user. You know how to use sword skill, right?" Joseph asked her. "yeah, I'm also an SAo survivor." Sillica told Joseph. "Oh OK I'm gonna go in 1st and when

I yell switch I want you to strike the monster. Got it?" "Yup!" Sillica answered. "ALright then, lets go!"

After a few minutes, they noticed a herd of boars in front of them. "OK Lets go!" Joseph sprang forward as his sword glowed yellow, and slashed the boar and dealing

some damage. "Alright, Sillica, switch!" Joseph called, but Sillica was staring at the vast horizon, not hearing him. "Oh God... Sillica get a move on!" Joseph yelled,

narrowly dodging a headbutt by the boar and slashing it again. "Ugh... fine." Joseph muttered, this time stabbing the boar in the head and getting its HP to the mid-

yellow level. 'Alright, 2 more crits and I got this!' Joseph thought, but then the boar got an nasty bite on his leg, causing him to fall over and losing a bit of HP in the

process. "SILLICA COME HERE AND HELP ME!" Joseph yelled as he got smashed by an headbutt and his HP dropped to and dangerous yellow. That managed to get

through her and she snapped out of it and went and stabbed the boar, finishing it in the process and gaining level 2 for both of them. "I'm sorry!" Sillica squeaked,

looking petrified. "Sillica whats wrong with you? You keep getting distracted and all nervous." Joseph asked her. "Well, its because of Pina. I was an monster tamer in

SAO and ALO and pina was my pet. But he isn't here so I keep getting nervous." Sillica confessed, looking at the ground. "Hmm, isn't your pet an little feathered

dragon?" Joseph asked. "Yup, thats him." Sillica answered. "Hmm I think I read somewhere that you can tame one somewhere in the animal forest. Although you need

to be atleast level 30." Joseph said. "OMG really?" Sillica asked, excited. "Yes. But like I said you need to reach level 30 so lets go raise our level." Joseph said. And so

the two headed to the herd of boars with their weapons ready.

 **A/N: HI GUYS! OK first things first, thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors, and some mistakes:P But what can I say? I suck XD. Anyways please leave an review on your thoughts on this chapter as criticism is welcome and reviews are life3 Anyways thanks for reading this story and I'll see you next chapter!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Levels(in this story):**

 **Joseph:4**

 **Sillica:3**

 **Asuna:4**

 **Kirito:5**

 **Sinon:3**

 **Liz:3**

"all right is everyone here?" Kirito called to everyone. "Yeah everyone is here." Asuna replied after a quick head count. "OK guys I have some info to

share with you guys me and Asuna ran into some players while farming and they said a town exists somewhere north of here. We should head there for

new supplies and hopeful find Klein and Agil while at it. Also, there are bosses in this game. The bosses arn't needed but they do give some really good

drops and a shit ton of XP and gold so lets hit one soon as well. Any questions?" Kirito explained. "Yeah what level is the boss?" Sinon asked. "Should be

about level 10 if the guide is correct." Kirito answered. "Hmm OK so you have any plans on how the hell we are gonna find Klein and Agil though?" Liz

asked him. "Hmm not sure though we'll probably ask a few of the players around here. All right dare we good to go?" Nobody opposed so they all started

heading north. But of course, its hard not to attract attention so soon they ran into a bunch of wolves. "Oh shit this is bad guys the wolves are level 4!"

Kirito called. "we can tackle it we have the number advantage and we are roughly the same level as them. " Joseph replied. "...Alright fine everyone on

battle formation Liz and I will tank it Asuna and Joseph in the middle and Sillica and Sinon in the back!" Kirito commanded. Just as he was talking

though, a wolf leaped at him and bit im in the arm, dealing a surprising amount of damage and sending kirito's HP to the low green level. Thankfully

though Sinon managed to strike the wolf with her bow and stopped it from dealing any more damage to Kirito. "OK guys make sure you don't let the

wolves to close to you and try and keep it from biting you!" Kirito then proceeded to slash the nearest wolf, sending its HP to the low yellow in one hit.

"Guys the wolves have horrible defence go offensive and we can kill them easy!" Joseph yelled, prompting everyone to go more forward. After 15

exhausting minutes later, the last of the wolves went down and the group collapsed, exhausted from the fight. "Well, on the bright side, at least we got

a lot of gold and XP." Sillica said tiredly. "Doesn't stop it from being extremely exhausting though." Joseph said promptly. "Wow way to look bright." Liz

sarcastically replied. "Aww thanks, love you too." after that, the group rested for a few more minutes in silence before Kirito spoke; "we should be

heading to the towns now, its getting late." So the group trudged forward, managing to get to the town before sundown. They decided to head to an inn

to spend the night and left for a inn.

Joseph's POV

Ugh, I'm tired. This is really annoying, managing to survive through SAO just for another death game. I groan audibly, thinking of how tiring it was

coming to this town. But I guess groaning isn't gonna get me anywhere, so I decide to check the time. 10:39 pm, I wonder if everyone is still awake.

probably not, after all today was tiring. guess I should be heading to bed as well, but I just don't feel tired. so I decide to head outside and just enjoy a

bit of fresh air. Soon after heading outside I notice a bench under a tree and decide to sit there. I look into the sky thinking about what happened during

SAO; it was kinda sad. But I was interrupted from my thoughts when a small voice called me. Curious, I lifted my head, noticing Sillica in front of me.

"What are you doing outside, this late?" I ask. "I could ask that myself." she retorts. "OK I'll tell you if you tell me." I bargain. "Fine. I can't sleep

because I miss Pina. Happy?" Sillica said. "Yup. and about Pina, like I said just farm and get a high level and we can get your Pina." I reply. I wonder if

that is love? If it is, I don't wanna experience it, as way too mushy and kinda bullshit if you ask me. Anyways, Sillica replied with a "I know. And now its

your turn to tell me." "Nah. I don't wanna." I actually had to stifle a laugh when I saw the face she made though. "Just kidding. I'm outside because I

can't sleep. I was just thinking about SAO and the events afterward." "Oh." Sillica decided to sit beside me and we just spent a few minutes, beside each

other. "Hey, why are you so attached to that dragon though?" I asked suddenly. "Oh, umm Pina saved my life once in SAO and I guess our bond strengthened to a more

stronger bond then most other pet/master relationships." Sillica answer quietly. "Oh. Thats actually quite interesting." I replied. "Yeah, and he also got killed saving me.

I almost died with him as well, but Kirito came and saved me. He then helped me get a flower on floor 47 to revive pina and also caught Rosalia and the titans hand

single handedly. He was epi-." Sillica stopped midway and starting nodding off, snoring softly. I poked her twice and called her, but she was out cold. I just chuckled fondly

though and carried her back to the inn bridal style. After laying her back on her bed in her room, I also decided to call it a day and fell on my bed, drifting off to a

dreamless sleep in just 5 seconds. Little did I know though, tomorrow was gonna be a loooooooooooooong day.

 **A/N: Hi guys! How'd you guys like this update? hope I met your expectationsXD. Anyways sorry for the low quality again but its hard stringing a good story in just 3 hours.(yup:/) Oh and btw I'm going on a family trip tomorrow and won't come back till friday so don't expect any updates till at least sunday.(sorry) Well I hope you guys enjoyed this and don't forget to R &R! Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Levels(this chapter):**

 **Joseph:5**

 **Sillica: 4**

 **Asuna:4**

 **Kirito: 6**

 **Sinon:4**

 **Liz:4**

 **Early next morning...**

"Guys wake up!" That was the first thing I heard in the morning. Kirito shouting. Yay. "Cmon just 5 more minutes..." I moaned at him digging into my

sheets. Well, until mister everybody wake up right now or I kill you decided to barge into my room and flip my mattress. "Dude what the fuck?" I

shouted, although it came out muffled because of the blankets. "Cmon and wake up already I found a secret boss room not to far from here and

apperently it has some seriously good drops and gives a x2 XP boost to the slayer!" Kirito told me excited. "As good as that sounds I still don't see the

reason why flipping my mattress is necessary right now." I grumbled at him while picking myself up. "Ah sorry but you were the only one who didn't

come out so yeah. And your fault by the way for not locking the door." Fuck. I forgot to lock the damn door. Yay. Last time I make that mistake again. I

just groan and walk out the door. "Morning Joseph!" I turned to the source of sound only to find my self face to face with silica. "Okay why are you in

my face?" I ask, clearly irritated. "I don;t know, why are you even standing there?" She retorts. "Obviously because this is the front of my room. where

do you expect me to be anyways?" I ask her. "Umm, in the kitchen like everyone else?" I am really starting to get annoyed. After all, waking up on the

floor is not my typical way to start a day. Neither is running into an extremely hyper ADHD girl. I just grunt and step away from her and into the

kitchen. "Oh. So you are finally up, sleepyhead." Asuna teases. I just ignore her and grabs a apple from the table. God. I am so pissed off right now and I

have no idea why. Perhaps its because a certain someone decided that smashing my door and flipping me off the mattress was an good idea. Or because

the first thing I see outside my girl is an girl on staroids. Either way, this is not the best morning I could have. After finishing my apple, I grab my gear

and get ready to tackle the secret dungeon boss Mister flipping me off my mattress is such a good idea found. "All right people you all ready?" Kirito

called to the group. "Aye Aye captain!" everyone shouted. **(A/N: Idk I really wanted to do thatXD)** "Okay lets move out!"

It took longer then expected to reach the dungeon. But the view was worth it. It was near an beach. And was the best place for an sunset. It was one

of those areas where the main male character in an anime proposes to the main female character during the sunset. It was awesome. "OK guys enough

staring at the view and lets get a move on!" Kirito then proceeded to move an funny looking rock, opening an secret door that was originally an wall in

front of them. "Wow." I muttered, noticing it had strange pictures on it, showing a fish/horse crossbreed and an arrow pointing to somewhere at its

back. I dismissed it though thinking it was unimportant. We all stepped in, with me and Kirito taking the lead and everyone else following us closely. But

just then, a strange toad/fish crossbreed thingy randomly jumped at us while making an weird screech. We all jumped back and I scanned it's level.

Level 3. Not that bad. We all took our battle positions and me and Kirito jumped forward each of us surrounding its sides and dealing a nice amount of

damage. I then proceeded to take advantage of its slowness and preformed an sword skill that made me jump in the air and then stab the monster with

extra force, dealing more damage. With that final hit I managed to finish it off. "Wow that was was easy." I said casually, looking at its drops. Nothing

useful. We then proceeded forward, fighting more of those fish/toad thingys. It didn't take long to reach the boss floor. Soon enough, we were in front of

a giant blue door. After pressing an button, it opened with an ear shattering smash, and we all stepped in. For a second, nothing happened. But then, a

shrill screech was heard and an fish/horse crossbreed thingy stepped in. It was an level 10 [Carp horse]. Wow what an creative name. Anyways, it was

still an level 10 and had 3 health bars, meaning we should still be careful. "Alright everyone get into position!" Kirito yelled. I noticed right away that it

had an very short attack range, meaning we had an huge edge over it. But once it lost it's first health bar, something strange happened. It started

galloping around it circles, creating an whirlpool. Then, it launched it at Sillica, who was too close to dodge it, and the whirlpool looked vicious. "SILLICA

NOOO!"

 **A/N: HAHAHAHAHA how did you guys like that cliffhanger? XD Anyways, I am soooo sorry for the lack of updates T.T I went to Busan(Its an korean city and I'm korean btw if you didn't know) and forgot to bring my damn laptop, meaning I had to go for my phone. But being the lazy bum I am, I decided not tooXD. Anyways I'm back again with two important things. Firstly, I think I need an beta reader. If anyone wants to become one just leave and review or PM me.(You do not need an beta profile) I think my quality of this story is too low and I think its gonna help from someone good at writing:P. I just need 2 conditions; firstly, make sure you review it within an week. I have little patience and I also want to update this story at least once a week. Secondly, please don't just skim through it and be like 'Yeah good.' or 'Bad' please. Give reasons to why you think that way so I can fix what I've done bad. Anyways,about the second notice; do you guys want me to continue with the story being an POV of a character(and if so what character) or it 3rd person mode? Please review or PM telling me what you want! Anyways thanks again for reading and please R &R! Bai!**


End file.
